Pillow
by Rei Star
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru decide to show Haruhi why she shouldn't date Tamaki.


**Me: Hello! Here's another one-shot from the author who-**

**Kyoya: Should be updating Get Disney, Truth with A hint of Strawberry, and Looking into the Darkness.**

**Me: Shut up! I'm working on it! I have excuses!**

**Kyoya: Like...?**

**Me: They're on my profile. T.T**

**Kyoya: Ah-uh. ****_*rolls eyes*_**

**Me: Shut upppppp~!**

**Hikaru: Don't you also have to make another chapter on that one-shot you made of Haruhi and I?**

**Me: Someone was wanting me to which means I don't ****_HAVE to_****, but I can.**

**Kaoru: Are you?**

**Me: I might.**

**Haruhi: Rei Star does not own Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

Kyoya sighed as he took a drink of his soda besides his Pear laptop. He didn't know why he agreed to go to this sleepover that Tamaki's house. At first it was just going to be him and Tamaki at his house talking about what to do for the next Host Club cosplay and then him going home, but soon it turned to where Tamaki decided to make tonight a _'Host club sleepover'._

_ 'He probably did that just so he could have Haruhi over.' _He thought bitterly as he took another sip of his soda. Suddenly he spit the soda back into his can and brought it up to his face.

_'What the heck?! D-did this taste weird before?'_ He yawned. His eyes widened. _'How could I be tired? I just took an energy pill an hour ago!' _A wave of dizziness and tiredness hit him along with migraine as well. He pinched the bridge of his nose in pain.

"T-Tamaki," He managed out; suspecting something was up. With being from a family rich in money and well known, it was often expected that they would be kidnapped or poisoned once in a while. Tamaki looked at his best friends as he gulped down the rest of his soda can whole.

"What wrong, Kyo—" Tamaki sudden dropped to the floor on a pillow, clutching his head in pain. "It hurts! It hurts! OH MON AMI!" He groaned.

Kyoya weakly put down his laptop on the floor and made his way to Tamaki.

"Tamaki..." Kyoya poked repeatedly on his back and then when the blond didn't respond, he turned Tamaki around and he was unconscious.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya looked at his best friend in alarm. Black spots filled Kyoya's vision as he swayed trying to keep still. The migraine and dizziness grew to its strongest as Kyoya's vision was almost all black.

_'No…' _Kyoya thought as he landed down to the ground with a thud.

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked. Both Kyoya and Tamaki were knocked out next to each other on a pillow.

"Our plan worked, didn't it, Kaoru?"

"Oh, yes it did, Hikaru."

The ginger head twins smiled evilly and turned to each other.

"Hikaru-" Kaoru started.

"Karou-" Hikaru began.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?" Both twins said and then smirked at the same time.

"Of course!" They said together again.

"Alright, alright, you guys. I'm here, now what do you guys-" Haruhi stopped when she saw Kyoya and Tamaki in the same bed together. She raised an eyebrow at the two second years and then turned to the twins.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing," Kaoru started.

"This is why you shouldn't date Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"He's gay!" Both twins finished while doing jazz hands. Haruhi looked at the two in the bed, then to the twins again.

"Yeah, whatever you guys say." She said as she walked off to find Takashi and Mitsukuni.

* * *

**Me: How was-**

**KC: HEYYY! How dare you exclude me out of the author's notes?!**

**Tamaki: EVIL GINGER HEADS YOU COME HERE NOW!**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: ****_*runs away while laughing their butts off*_**

**Me: I guess they like it. By the way readers, at the ending I did not mean to offend anyone and I am sorry if I did.**

**Haruhi: That was interesting...**

**Mitsukuni: Yeah... too bad we never got a speaking part in the story, right Takashi?**

**Takashi: Ah...**

**KC: You need to update your other stories, Rei. ****_*spins around in a chair that magically came out of nowhere*_**** Weeeeeeee!**

**Me: I WILL! :P**

**Kyoya: ****_*just got finished reading the story* _****I think I just found a good reason to help you clobber the twins, Tamaki. ****_*Runs away*_**

**KC: Does anyone else see him reeking out a dark black evil feeling aura?**

**Haruhi: That's his Shadow-King aura.**

**Mitsukuni: I would rather call it his ****_I'm-officially-teed-off_**** arua. **

**Hikaru and Kaoru: ****_*Screaming while the sounds of punching and hitting is heard* _****Stop please; Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai! We're sorry! We'll never call you gay again! **

**Haruhi: Maybe we should go help them... ****_*starts to run off*_**

**Me and KC: ****_*Puts a hand on each of her shoulders* _****Don't, they deserve it...**

**Mitsukuni: Please review for a piece of cake, okay? :3**

**KC: Or how about a banana? ****_*waves around a banana* _****They're a good source of potassium. **

**Me: Or how about a... a... um... a... Oh, I got nothing.**


End file.
